walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kenny (Video Game)
Split Kenny's death possibilities Split Kenny's ways to die, just like on Carley's, Doug's and Ben's page, Since Kenny can die in 2 different ways depending on actions in a prior episode. - ? 22:16, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Kenny may not follow you if you choose to take Ben along with you, even if he agrees to come with you beforehand. He will instead stay and work on the boat. That happens due to previous disagreements. - TwilightVulpine (talk) 11:43, November 14, 2012 (UTC) So does Kenny die or not in episode 5 cause this page says no and the episode page says yes. 04:48, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Fate I've seen two versions of what happened, one with Ben and one without, in both of them, with Ben he's trapped in an alleyway and stays behind to mercy kill Ben, if Ben is dead then Kenny jumps into a dark building Christa fell into and helps her escape trapping himself in the building with zombies closing in, either way we can assume he was killed off screen however we didn't hear screams or any kind of eating, at the very least he's "Unknown" but he's probably dead as the odds of him escaping either situation are very low, does this wiki do "Presumed Dead" statuses? Gboy4 (talk) 10:37, November 21, 2012 (UTC) I agree man, he should be put as Unknown. Gangr (talk) 20:51, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Except TellTale confirms his death at the end of the episode. Shellturtleguy (talk) 20:53, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Link to where they confirm it as proof? Gangr (talk) 21:33, November 21, 2012 (UTC) It's in the stats at the end of the episode. Did you not pay attention? Shellturtleguy (talk) 21:35, November 21, 2012 (UTC) To be fair, it doesn't directly say he died, it says he was attacked/swarmed by a herd saving Ben/Christa. That could mean any number of things. I do feel it is unlikely he is still alive, but because of the TV trope 'Never Found the Body ,' one cannot be 100% sure. 22:09, November 21, 2012 (UTC)Anon I can't believe they chose to kill Kenny off like they did. He easily could have left the gun for Ben to kill himself like Ben had already stated he would do. His death was so meaningless. I can't get over how the Walking Dead always kills off people for seemingly no reason other than to do it. -Anonymous hes notead EVERYONE wait a damn second! you never saw Kenny died you never heard walkers eating him. at the end it says : Lost at a herd trying to save Ben/Christa but it doesnt says DEAD. Lost could mean anything ! it could mean he is dead it could mean he might found a way out. another thing in the walking dead sometimes they LET YOU THINK someone died but later in they are just alive! maybe this also counts for Kenny? TheRichie2 (talk) 13:27, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Settle down, people. The way it is worded in the final screen heavily implies that Kenny is, in fact, dead. It says he was "lost to the herd". By saying "lost to", as opposed to "lost in", it suggests that Kenny was killed by the walkers massing around him. "Lost to" is used to mean "died as a result of". If everyone wants to contest his death, then I would recommend "presumed dead", because his death is heavily implied, and his survival is extremely unlikely. Especially in the scenario with Ben, as he was surrounded in a tiny passage by walkers. Admittedly, his survival in Christa's scenario is far more likely, but only because we cannot truly be sure how many walkers were in there. Only a few walk past the hole after Christa is saved. They could be all that was in there, there could be many, many more. But, regardless, it's heavily implied that Kenny was killed by the walkers, and the likelihood is that he was killed. Similar to Clementine's talkpage... Should it be mentioned that Kenny is the "Tritagonist" of the Walking dead Video game? It's an other word for the "third protagonist". [[User:Alta1r|'Alta1r ']][[User talk:Alta1r|''' Say What?]] 11:39, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Determinant or Dead? both with Ben or without him the ending stats say: He was lost... -- 21:30, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Try reading the rest of the topics on this page before you say something *hint, hint* Shellturtleguy (talk) 21:31, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Dead, no doubt. The only part of "Determinant" is in how he dies, but he dies either way. The same goes for Lee. There should really be a mix of determinant and dead, because we have several cases now where both applies. DraculaCronqvist (talk) 21:33, November 21, 2012 (UTC) I don't think his death is determinant. He dies devoured by walkers one way or another and the player's choices doesn't change that. The Grim Botches Edits (talk) 21:35, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Exactly. The only thing the player determines is how he dies, either by trying to mercy kill Ben or while trying to save Christa. DraculaCronqvist (talk) 21:37, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Wait, what if he doesn't go with you to look for Clementine though? What happens then? Shellturtleguy (talk) 21:38, November 21, 2012 (UTC) We don't exactly see him getting devoured, his status should actually be Unknown. Gangr (talk) 21:39, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Are you fucking kidding me? You need to SEE everything to have it be true? You're seriously that kind of person? You can't just go with the 100% odds? Shellturtleguy (talk) 21:41, November 21, 2012 (UTC) He is devoured both ways, everybody cried that "Andrew was devoured off screen his status is dead errr", now Kenny dies the same way and everybody is "His status should be unknown cause we never saw him getting eaten", I don't understand... D: @Shellturtleguy Everybody goes after Clementine in the end, Vernon steals the boat and the mansion gets overun. The Grim Botches Edits (talk) 21:43, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Thanks for the explanation! :D Shellturtleguy (talk) 21:44, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Actually we did never see him getting killed, lee even can say that he is unsure if kenny made it or not, we also hear no screams sooo id say unknown intill telltale actually says he is for sure dead.DevynC2 (talk) 21:45, November 21, 2012 (UTC) THEY CONFIRM IT IN THE STATS AT THE END OF THE EPISODE Shellturtleguy (talk) 21:46, November 21, 2012 (UTC) He gets his ass wooped by Vernon's group. Same goes for any other survivors that stayed behind. All that was confirmed that Kenny was "Lost" amongst the walkers. It's not been clearly stated that he was killed leaving it Ambiguous. Though the chances of him surviving it are very, very little. It isn't Impossbie as Tyreese & Andrew (TV Series) was placed in a very simuler situration and came out alive and fine. But that's most likely a pipe dream considering how many walkers there were and how narrow the alley was. Dead or Unknown. Not unless we get a Word of God from Telltale that Kenny is offically dead. It's best to put him as dead since the chances are very weak. Extreme0 (talk) 21:48, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Lee said in my playthrough that he might of made it out. Daniel123Shaw123 (talk) 21:49, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Wait, so Vernon's crew kills everybody that was at the mansion? Or do they just beat them up? Shellturtleguy (talk) 21:49, November 21, 2012 (UTC) All it said was Kenny was "lost" it dosnt say he was killed so he is unknown.DevynC2 (talk) 21:51, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Nope. Dead it is. Shellturtleguy (talk) 21:52, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Lee says that maybe Kenny made it out, just like he says that the bite isn't doing nothing to him. People, Kenny's dead, just swallow it. And no, Vernon's gang just beat them up and get off with the boat. Nobody dies in the robbery. The Grim Botches Edits (talk) 21:52, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Vernon crew dose not kill anyone. They did come in armed though and do ambush the remaining survivors. Most likely beatup anyone left behind that they can take on. Kenny was beaten up when he is left to himself, Ben would of aswell if he was by himself. Christa and Omid are most likely the same. If all survivors are by themselfs. I think they get threatened by Vernon's armed group when they caught them by surprise. That's all I can gather right now from people who played it recently. Extreme0 (talk) 21:53, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Why would telltale say lost? they do this to leave it open as unknown of what happend he may of been killed (Most likely) but there is a possibilty that he could of survived no one can say for sure he is dead! So it is unknown. here is a picture of the lost kenny part ya its kkind a blurry sorry --DevynC2 (talk) 21:57, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Dead. No way he could survive that. The game is over, and an appearance in Season 2 is very unlikely, so we can very well just put him as dead. Kaffe4200 (talk) 21:58, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Just leave his status as dead! Christ... If he suddenly shows up alive next Season for some miracle we just change his status to alive, it's not that hard. The most obvious thing to believe now it's that he's dead, as far as the logic goes, end of story, I'm out of this discussion. The Grim Botches Edits (talk) 22:00, November 21, 2012 (UTC) You said that beautifully. Thank you so much <3 Shellturtleguy (talk) 22:01, November 21, 2012 (UTC) This is my only problem not one of you can prove he died he may have or may have not i think he is probably dead. but there is no proof! even Lee himself says he may have survived, Telltale list's him as lost not dead. I believe his staues should be unknown because there is no proof he is dead! Telltale hasnt realsesed anything saying he is, we dont see him die, and theres no body. (plus we hear no screams of someone getting eatin alive and in my playthrought there was only one gun shot when kenny killed ben). Its more than likely he is but there is zero proof other than no one could survive that. well everyone thought tyresse wouldnt survive the gym and look what happend or that Andrew (TV) wouldnt survive but he did. just saying DevynC2 (talk) 22:05, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Tyreese had a weapon. Andrew was able to escape over the fence. There was no way out for Kenny. Zombies from both sides. No way he could get through. I agree with The Grim Botches. Kaffe4200 (talk) 22:09, November 21, 2012 (UTC) You don't need to see something to have it be true. Life lesson for ya lol Shellturtleguy (talk) 22:10, November 21, 2012 (UTC) He could of blaintly ramned into the zombies knocking them over. Even if he did get bit i the progress. He might of chopped it of right after the scene. Daniel123Shaw123 (talk) 22:12, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Exept that that is EXTREMELY unlikely, because chopping off a limb is VERY VERY painful, and you would lose a shitton of blood. Lee survived because they made preparations and had bandages. Kenny was not prepared, had nothing to cut the limb off with, and no bandages. So he is dead. If he somehow reappears, we change his status to Alive. It's easy. Shellturtleguy (talk) 22:15, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Actually its possible to give kenny a gun with 6 bullets, just saying. Anyways all im trying to say is no matter what u think there is no proof. You say "No way he could get through" thats an opionon it is possible he survived maybe a very slim chance that he got away, but sense there's no evidence to back up that he died, then why list him as dead? id understand if we heard screams. if we saw him die. if lee didnt say maybe kenny survived. if teltale didnt say he was lost. then id agree more with you but he should be unknown. --DevynC2 (talk) 22:16, November 21, 2012 (UTC) What does it matter if Lee said he might be alive? That's you choosing your character's next words, nothing more. We don't need to see somebody die to know they're dead. "Lost" can mean dead, and I'd bet money that they said that to not seem so dark about the already-dark episode. Shellturtleguy (talk) 22:24, November 21, 2012 (UTC) I just have one good question can anyone prove Kenny died? Id like to see some proof not opionions actual proof anything that cant be debunked actual hard evidence. Also go check this out http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/NeverFoundTheBody You are aware that Margot Fenring is a fictional character, right? Kaffe4200 (talk) 22:29, November 21, 2012 (UTC) that was not the point of the article and so is kenny, all im saying is u need proof before u say someone is dead. you guys have zero proof. Our proof is logic and reality. He's dead until we get confirmation from TellTale that he's alive (VERY unlikely unless they plan on doing something else with him) or until, well, he reappears magically. Then people would be like "OH MA GERD NO WAY HE MADE IT". See where I'm going? Logic and reality, bud, logic and reality. Shellturtleguy (talk) 22:33, November 21, 2012 (UTC) you guys use the word unlikely a lot, hmm lets stop and use logic unlikely would imply that there is still a chance of survival. so tell me this sherly are you saying its impossible that he survived? --DevynC2 (talk) 22:40, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Way to use one of my key words and use it to your advantage (while doing it incorrectly). No, it is impossible he survived by LOGIC. Did you see how close he was to getting bitten BEFORE Lee lost sight of him? Unless he pulled a Lee walking through the streets, there is no way he survived. Look at how narrow the alley was and how many undead there were. *Taps head* Shellturtleguy (talk) 22:44, November 21, 2012 (UTC) so you are saying it is impossible for him to survive correct? it was impossible there was noooooo way not even 1% chance he survived. I think he died im just saying that its possible he did not more evidence toward that he didnt die than there is that he did. just saying (*Taps head*) DevynC2 (talk) 22:46, November 21, 2012 (UTC) *Mouth drops in astonishment* A LOOOOOOT of people think he's dead. There's no point in keeping his status Unknown where there's a VERY slight chance we'll see him again. Omid and Christa, sure, because we don't know what happens to them. We know what happens to Kenny and there's no point in keeping his status so unsure. Shellturtleguy (talk) 22:50, November 21, 2012 (UTC) dude ur being an asshole anyways ill see what Axel says and go by that. and if we do see kenny again or telltale says he may have survived i will be the first to say i told you so. anyways have a good day. DevynC2 (talk) 22:51, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Da fuck? How am *I* being the asshole here? I'm keeping a level head about this and stating facts because we're in what's called an "argument". That's what an argument IS. Shellturtleguy (talk) 22:54, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ya ur being an asshole (*Mouth drops in astonishment*) (*Taps head*) to me it seems as if your basically saying im an idiot but its cool peace dude --DevynC2 (talk) 22:57, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Except, no. I'm expressing how your comments are making me feel, and you shouldn't be offended (if you even are). Whatevs, I have other stuff to do. Shellturtleguy (talk) 23:01, November 21, 2012 (UTC) If voting is still open, I'd totally vote for a "MIA" over "KIA". We didn't even hear a scream, and even though they were watching from above they still had to ask what happened?JokersFlame (talk) 02:13, November 22, 2012 (UTC) I think you guys need to have a smile, a coke, contact the company, ask for the word of god on his status and shut the fuck up. My prediction is they probably won't say "He's dead", rather "he's lost". It's very interesting that they would say "lost" too and leave his death deliberately (despite what shellturtleguy says) ambiguous because it's more powerful. If they showed you him getting his throat torn out like T-Dog you wouldn't get as strong an emotional reaction. We probably will never know for sure what happened to Kenny, but he's dead to Lee and Clementine, that's for sure. You could put his status as "unknown", keep the colour blue, but in brackets "most likely dead", but that's up to you. Peace. Owlbread (talk) 02:44, November 22, 2012 (UTC) I mean, we'll never see half the people from Woodbury again like Bob Stookey, but we have him blue. So saying, "there's a slight chance to seeing him again so lets keep him red" isn't a worthy arguement. We never heard him scream, and the character Lee himself was not 100% sure, as no one for some reason was looking down. We also had a WHOLE speech Kenny gave about killing yourself ten minutes before hand being stupid. I say go blue. If only because we are THIS uncertain. 06:07, November 22, 2012 (UTC) I argee with 76,98.53.123, if you guys won't shut up about that it is 'most likely? '''that he died and we should put it at that. Most likely doesn't mean dead, it means that his fate is still unknown and it should reflect that with being blue. If anything else I would fix the page to say that he was cornered by the walkers and that is it. We don't know whether he died by being eaten or not. GameBoy14 (talk) 23:44, November 22, 2012 (UTC) I agree, i talked with an admin and we will see what he has to say and then leave it at that.? DevynC2 (talk) 03:07, November 23, 2012 (UTC) He could even be determinant.... since he can shoot himself in the head if Lee leaves him with bullets you saved while firing them at the house if (Ben was brought along). Nope. Lee dropped his pistol when going up the attic with the clip inside. Ben gave Lee his pistol, but when Kenny asked Lee how many rounds he had, he replied with one. Leaving the gun with the couple who offed themselfs that had one bullet left to finish ben off and if Lee agrees to leave Kenny behind. He gives him the extra bullet that ben din't fire in the house. Extreme0 (talk) 02:18, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to revive this topic but... I think Kenny should be considered determinant. There's no way in hell he survived the Ben situation but the Crista one is a different story. I find it very possible that he survived. I know it said "lost to the herd" but that could literally mean "''lost". AlVan (talk) 23:13, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Is Kenny Really Dead? Did Kenny really die? No one can answer that, only with their proof as 'logic' and 'opinions'. There's still a chance for a miracle, think of this as Chuck. He was being crowded by zombies, although he died, he managed to get away from the scene of the zombies. I don't see Telltale games putting his status as 'lost to the horde' at the end of the game to make it less darkening to the episode, but to get the players thinking of his status. He could of died, he could of lived. Little chances he did have at survival of that horde, it's not like he was total defenseless, he could of pushed the zombies over causing a domino reaction, and surviving by that way, or he could of died with little help. It just seems the people claiming this event to him as his death, with no proof but logic, but there is logic in everything. There could of been a thing to use as a weapon in that alley, or previously, the domino effect to the zombies. Don't forget the story of Clementine, Omid, Christa, maybe Kenny is still active, as ending it would be a bad ending, and at the end of episode 5, you can see Clementine seeing 2 moving zombies/humans. I wouldn't have his status on this wiki as dead, as it will bring possible discourage to the fans of Kenny, and have them confused as he might make his appearance in upcoming episodes of season 2. I don't mind it being him as dead as the editors of this page just only believe in their theory of Kenny's status. Inconsistency when Lee can choose to give Kenny the one bullet he had ? If you leave Kenny behind, Lee will give Kenny his last bullet. When you go up the ladder, Kenny shoots one bullet at Ben and Lee continues to climb up. When Christa questions Lee what happened and chooses "I cound't do anything". She will say she heard a couple of shots dispite only one gun shot being heard. If Lee decieds not to leave Kenny. She will say she heard a shot, not a couple due to Lee not giving Kenny the bullet he had. But should their of been an additional sound of Kenny firing the gun if he had the extra bullet Lee gave him if Chrsita did ''hear another shot ? Extreme0 (talk) 19:10, November 25, 2012 (UTC) I know this is Repetitive I know that there's this huge argument about weather Kenny's dead or simply seperated, so can we simply put most likely dead in stats or in Trivia explain the possiblity of him being alive until it is truly confirmed he's one or the other by Tall Tale? From:Agent Maroon78 (talk) 05:46, November 26, 2012 (UTC) It is unknown, basically. You are saying to put him as most likely dead, but that cannot work as there is no title to list someone as 'most likely dead'. The only logical option is to put him as unknown, considering both sides; people who believe he is dead, and people who believe he is alive do NOT know his fate. The only thing they bring up as 'proof' of his death is logic in the scenes he was LOST in.? The higher argument the people who believe his fate is alive, have some things to refer to; only one gun shot being shot; him being counted as 'lost' in both alternate decisions at the end of episode 5. I would say they have a higher argument since people of the Walking Dead are sometimes put into impossible situations, but come out unharmed.? 10:53, November 26, 2012 (UTC) I think I saw Kenny get bitten when it came to saving Ben and Lee refused to leave Kenny behind. The scene goes differently if you agree or disagree with him. Giving him spare ammo also shapes the scene with an extra shot being heard. Just saying. ' 19:55, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Clementine's parents were unknown If Clem's parents were left as unknown for while, but had been stated to most likely be dead, why can't it be done with Kenny? He probably is dead, but I just feel like they didn't show him dying for a reason. That's usually how it is with TWD- if the death isn't shown, it's because they aren't dead. I think he should be put as Unknown but with definite statements of him probably being dead. I'd also like to contribute to the editing of his multiple outcomes. This Wiki page is definitely conflicting and unclear. Different parts of the page say two shots were heard, other parts say one shot is heard, another part specifically states him as being devoured.... I appreciate all of the work that is done on this Wiki, just putting in my input. :) 03:08, November 27, 2012 (UTC) I got reminded of this conversation... Mainly by this video. 18:52, November 27, 2012 (UTC) 'Why I told Kenny to fuck off in episode 4' As you can imagine, I let Kenny have it at the end. I'm so glad the game gave me an option to tell him off. The "Go fuck yourself" was so cathartic. There's one line of dialogue that was especially poignant for Kenny, when they're in the school and Lee says, "What about when Molly saved your life?" Kenny retorts, "Yeah, well what has she done for me lately?" That epitomizes Kenny. Never remembers the things you did for him and his family. Always blames you for the things you didn't (or couldn't) do. I saved his son at Herschel's, I gave his family food, I helped him deal with their death. And in return I get him constantly reminding me of the few times when I "didn't have his back". And, more important than his constant attitude were the no less than three separate times when he tried to let me die. Like during the struggle with the St. John brother in the barn. I was in a fight for my life and he stood there and watched. Motherfucker says at the end of Ep. 4, "I don't know if you've been keeping score". Yeah, I have, and my scorecard says you're a really bad person, Kenny. Unblock this page Can an admin unblock this page, some of us want to edit it. Any time now? You admins gonna unblock Kenny's page? Gangr (talk) 20:38, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Hurry up I WANT TO EDIT! Gangr (talk) 21:44, December 11, 2012 (UTC) The reason this page is locked is because people are gonna keep changing his status. And I played Episode 5 today, you can hear someone gurgling as if they're being torn apart. But anyways, yeah, because people just feel the need to change the status even though it was on "Dead" for a long time and they don't ask anybody before they change it, it's locked. Shellturtleguy (talk) 02:39, December 16, 2012 (UTC) FINE!!!!!!! >:( Gangr (talk) 15:58, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Why, would you have done that? Shellturtleguy (talk) 17:40, December 18, 2012 (UTC) I think it's time to unblock it now, we should be strict if anyone tries to change statusTeam Schrute 17:41, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Kenny Shot Himself How excactly do we know Kenny shot himself, he could have easily shot a walker, you can see a dead one on the ground when Lee is climbing up the ladder. Gangr (talk) 16:24, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Status Change Kenny should be unknown because we never see his death and they can try to make it seem like he died but they could just be doing that to pull your leg and bring him back another season. At the end they make it seem like they are talking about his death but never fully come out and say it...Kenny is unknown. Did you not read the rest of this page where we talked about this plenty of times? It doesn't matter what you may think now, because we have decided to keep him Dead until further notice. Shellturtleguy (talk) 17:45, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Good reason why I think his status should be determinant Okay, so i have been watching both Kenny's deaths multiple times, now on the death where he saves christa looks like he dies but on the one where kills Ben I found a little something. If you look behind Kenny, you can see an alley with no walkers but with stairs, Kenny possibly must have ran towards it and escaped, so that's my reason, leave a comment about what you think. Gangr (talk) 19:11, January 10, 2013 (UTC) His chances of survvival were even smaller in the alley scene. Besides he didn't even wanna survive Team Schrute 19:17, January 10, 2013 (UTC)